


Team 8

by Journalist298



Series: World of Spies [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journalist298/pseuds/Journalist298
Summary: Team 8 are spies in Konoha Security Agency and are out to take down an animal smuggling ring. Kiba makes a new friend.





	Team 8

He was hiding in a cage surrounded by animal faeces. Why did he always get stuck with the messy job? Kiba Inuzuka lamented his current position – hidden among a mob of mildly sedated buffalo – as beneath his occupation as a spy.

James Bond never had to put up with this shit.

 The middle manager and his lackey were finishing their inventory excruciatingly slow for his liking. Three months of surveillance by his team mate Shino Aburame never turned up this man’s desire to take the initiative. His only consolation was that Shino was currently hidden inside a cage of dozing zebras.

He tried shifting slightly to get a look at the cage full of zebra and Shino but was unsuccessful. Swallowing back a sigh of frustration, Kiba almost jumped when the phone in his jacket pocket vibrated silently. Fortunately too quiet for the middle manager and his assistant to here over the show tunes they were currently listening to.

Kiba hated musicals.

Checking his phone, he bit back the urge to swear at his luck. Here he was literally stuck in a shit-smelling cage and his friend and colleague on Team 7 – Naruto Uzumaki – was infiltrating a party. Some men had all the luck.

Thoughts of Naruto immediately led to thoughts of Kiba’s other teammate Hinata Hyuga. The newest member to the team, Hinata was Team 8’s reconnaissance expert. Additionally, she had a knack for simple disguises and flying under the radar. She was so delicate-looking that villain-types underestimated her as a threat and she was normally able to take them down with her vast martial arts knowledge.

In fact, that was exactly how she’d made the jump from desk job to field work in their company a year ago. Since then, she and Naruto had started dating, but that was neither here nor there in his current situation.

Although…where was Hinata?

As if summoned by his very thoughts, the big, heavy door to the hangar opened slowly and Hinata poked her head around the corner. This time, the manager and his assistant noticed the other presence and looked up. Their guns were drawn instantly.

“Who are you?”

Hinata stepped into the space, her shoulder slumped forward slightly and her fingers covering her lips. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she whimpered.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I d-don’t know where I am. I w-was looking for my uncle. H-his name is P-Pain and – ”

At the name Pain, the men lowered their weapons instantly and moved over to Hinata. “He’s not here at the moment young lady.” Hinata started a series of quiet sobs. “But I can take you to his office.”

The moment the man’s hand came to rest on her lower back to lead her out of the room, Hinata had him up off his feet and crashing into the table he’d been working on. His assistant was quick on the uptake and tried to reach for his gun, but Hinata sent it sailing from his hands with a spinning kick that connected with his wrist.

Dazedly getting to his feet, the manager struggled to find the gun he’d set down on the table on the table he’d just knocked down when Hinata had tossed him like the animal-smuggling garbage he was.

He thought he was safe because her attention was currently on delivering a series of blows to his assistant, so the manager raised his gun. It came to no one’s surprised except his when – without turning in his direction – she reached down and scooped up a tray from the floor and threw it in his direction.

It made swift and exact impact on his head, dropping him unconscious from where he stood.

With a final strike to the assistant’s chest, Hinata neutralised two threats. It was only at this point that Kiba and Shino came out of their hiding places.

Between the two of them, the men of Team 8 dragged the unconscious men to an empty cage and locked them in. “Good job Hinata, always a pleasure to watch you work,” Kiba said, dusting off his hands with finality.

Hinata smiled and nodded in thanks. Shino, from his place picking up the scattered paperwork the men had been working on, echoed Kiba’s comments.

“You are an asset to this team Hinata, thank you for coming to get us. I know your role was supposed to be getaway driver but I’m not upset. Do you know why? Because your decision to abandon orders saved this mission and possibly our lives.”

“Thank you Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. As for getting away, the truck is parked outside the hangar’s roller doors,” Hinata said.

“Right, so let’s get this job done. I want to beat Team 7 tonight,” Kiba said.

Hinata nodded and ran out to open the roller doors and back the truck in to the hangar. Shino began compiling the paperwork they needed to prove guilt. Not that the caged animals wasn’t proof. Kiba began pushing – with great difficulty – the cages containing animals into position for the truck.

When the truck was backed into the hangar, Hinata and Kiba began loading the cages in. Once loaded, they – with no amount of sympathy – placed the cage containing the manager and his assistant closest to the smelly buffalo Kiba had been stuck with.

“Now, where was Pain’s office?” Kiba asked, being the only one who hadn’t been actively spying on the animal smuggling ring all these months.

Hinata pointed him to the right door and began helping Shino with collecting the last of the paperwork. Kiba approached the office door with great suspicion. It was not unheard of for doors to be booby trapped or recorded, so he did some thorough checks before actually opening the door.

Before his hand even reached the light switch, he heard a low growl from inside the darkened office. With bated breath, he drew his gun and switched on the light and was greeted with the sight of a massive dog chained to the wall.

What struck Kiba was the size of the dog. It was the size of a St Bernard but clearly wasn’t one. He had a thick, creamy coat and long, fluffy, brown ears. Upon said realisation that the dog was chained to the wall, he lowered his gun and moved forward slowly.

Kiba had always had a way with dogs but he wasn’t quite sure of his effect on a chained, obviously abused and hungry canine. In an effort to make himself less threatening, Kiba squatted so he wouldn’t seem to be looming over the creature.

“Hi boy. You are a boy, right? My name is Kiba. I’m not here to hurt you.”

Tentatively, he shifted forward, offering his open hand facing down. He instinctively knew a closed fist would be considered a threat to this chained dog.

“Did that bastard Pain do this to you? Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here.”

The dog growled as Kiba got closer, baring his fangs as he did. With a deep breath, Kiba put his hand within reaching distance of the dog and was rewarded when the growling stopped and the dog cocked his head to one side, confused. He sniffed the air and then reached out to the hand, sniffing.

Then, the dog sat down. His heavy tail wagged from side to side as he sat there. Kiba smiled and patted the dog’s head.

“That’s a good boy. Hiya. Okay, hang on and I’ll get you unchained.”

Kiba moved around to undo the chain and once he was free, the dog moved to sit by Kiba’s side. He playfully patted the dog’s head and moved around to the desk.

He chatted away to the dog as he created a copy of the hard drive on the computer and collected the binders of information they needed. He may have been a crook, but Pain was a damn organised one.

“Anything else I need, boy?” he asked the dog.

The dog barked and nudged his nose at the wall directly behind Pain’s desk. With a raised eyebrow, Kiba knocked on the wall and was surprised to find there was a hollow spot. Prying it open with his army knife, he was rewarded with an unmarked CD.

“Good boy,” Kiba said as he swiped the CD and patted the dog on the head.

The dog barked happily and faithfully followed Kiba out of the office. Shino and Hinata were shocked by the sight of the animal, although the dog was well-disposed to liking them once Kiba made a show of hugging them.

“We’re all done here Kiba, are you ready to go? I assume you want to take the dog with you,” Shino said.

“Of course, he found this CD. If it ends up being something important, I’d have hated to leave him here for Pain to find him and take his anger out on him.”

“Oh,” Hinata said, kneeling down to pat the dog. “We can’t leave him here for Pain. He’s just a big softy.”

Kiba nodded seriously. “A big softy with a scary growl.”

Shino agreed and the four climbed into the front cab of the truck, the dog lying across all three of the humans, his head looking out of Kiba’s window and his tail happily wagging, hitting Shino as he drove.

* * *

Team 8 drew stares as they pulled into the agency’s compound. They were expected and agents were on hand to take delivery of the animals and paper work. They drew further stares as they made their way through the building to the director’s office. The sight of the huge and dirty dog was especially unexpected.

Kiba triumphantly handed the CD over to director Tsunade Senju, who popped it straight in her computer, her eyes widening.

“This is a list of suppliers, this is going to put a lot of bad people behind bars. We don’t even need Pain to crack, we have everything we need here. We’ll hand this over to the government and they’ll shut down what’s left of the operation and pick up Pain.

“You did good, Team 8.”

Kiba patted the dog’s head, explaining to Tsunade that he was the one that pointed Kiba in the direction to find the CD.

“That is a smart dog,” Tsunade said, then dismissed the team. “Take a shower, all of you. You smell like wild animals. In fact, I have no doubt that’s why the dog trusted you so quickly.

“Also, Hinata? Team 7 got back about an hour ago.” Kiba cussed his bad luck under his breath. “And Naruto’s downstairs in the medical bay.”

Hinata gasped, eager to go down and see her boyfriend.

Kiba and Shino sighed. “What did he do this time?” Kiba asked.

“He jumped out of a window five storeys up.”

* * *

In the shower block of the agency, Kiba was washing the dog, who seemed to be loving the care. Clumps of dirt was coming off in now that he was wet, Kiba was surprised at how underfed the canine was a felt a new sting of anger towards Pain.

Sitting down on a little stool, a towel draped over his nakedness, Kiba faced the dog and carefully started washing around his face. “You’re coming home with me pal, I hope that’s all right.” He received a woof in return. “I’m going to have to give you a name though, I can’t very well introduce as ‘dog’,” he continued.

He studied the dog as he continued to wash him. The dog happily enjoyed the bath he was getting, taking his chance to lay on his back, offering his belly for a good scrub. Kiba smiled.

“You are just a big softy. But I always told myself if I ever got a dog, I’d call him Akamaru. So how’s that, Akamaru.” The dog, laying on his bag, tail wagging and tongue lolling out, barked and Kiba took that as consent. “Okay, Akamaru it is. But for now, let’s finish off this shower and then head out and get a bite. Ever had a steak?”


End file.
